spiderman oneshots peter x amora
by Spectacularspider-dude
Summary: this is the 3rd oneshot of the onshot storm next is zatanna


**THIS IS THE THIRD ONE-SHOT PETER X ENCHANTRESS (MARVEL)**

Peter woke up and got out of bed looking around and smiling "good day to be me" he said and then he felt two arms wrap around his chest "glad you're you two" said a female voice. Peter got really concerned because last time he checked he didn't have a girlfriend. He turned around to see a beautiful blonde girl completely nude. He looked down and realised he was naked to.

"Hey hello your a female woman" he stuttered making her giggle "yes and your male glad we cleared that up" she said "so this might be a little weird but who are you" he asked "well since you don't remember my names amora" she said pushing her body on peter "ok so amora how did you get im my house and why are we naked" he smiled

"Well" she said

FLASHBACK

Peter was in asgard having a party in thor's house "thor this is the best beer i've ever had" peter said drunk "well my spider friend have your fill" thor said patting him on the back. Amora was sitting with loki "do we need to go over the plan one more time" loki asked "yes once more" she said "you will seduce thor and then kill him" he whispered but amora wasn't listening. She was to focused on peter "are you ready" loki asked

"Maybe and here me out, maybe i should seduce spider-man and then i can get an in with the avengers and take them down" she said "what no we want to kill thor not the whole avengers now he is drunk so get in there" loki said pushing amora into thor

"Hello handsome" she said "not now vile woman i have more beer to drink" thor said pushing amora making her fall be before she did she felt someone grab her back. She looked to see who it was and saw peter. They both looked each other in the eyes and they blushed. Peter because of the beer and amora because of how handsome he peter was. Peter pulled her up "get your hand off of me" she said "fine whatever i just need to know where the bathroom is" he asked "over there" she said pointing pretending to be angry "thanks i guess" he said

After peter washed his hands and was about to leave the bathroom he bumped into amora. They both stood there for about 5 minutes and then amora and him stated aggressively making out. Amora jumped and wrapped her legs around peter and he backed up into the bathroom and a stale

The both started taking clothes and went back to kissing "so who are you" peter asked fumbling with his belt "amora you" she asked pulling off her dress "peter" he said unbuckling his belt and letting them fall "are you as drunk as i am" he asked as she took off her bra. Amora thought for a while (if he thinks i'm drunk too then this won't get awkward after) "yeah i'm drunk now fuck me" she said and peter nodded

 **SMALL LEMON**

Peter walked up to her and started kissing again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Amora pushed peter down onto the toilet so she could straddle his waist. She lined his cock up with her pussy and she sat down fast moaning because of the size. After some adjusting she began bouncing up and down moaning "oh my gods it's so big" she said

Peter took one of her big breasts into his mouth and started sucking. He rubbed the other. Amora moaned like crazy she wrapped her arms around peter's head pulling him closer "peter im cumming" she moaned "me too i'm close" he said. Peter picked amora up and pushed her against the stall wall and pounded into her. "Peter i'm CUMMING" she screamed the last part and peter grunted. They both came. Peter pulled out of her "is it bad i did it inside" asked "no not at all" she said smiling

 **SMALL LEMON ENDED (there will be another)**

Amora and peter walked out. Amora straightened her hair and looked at peter "here is my number call me when you get home me and you need to talk more" she said and walked away

Peter stood there for a long time and finally said "this can either go one of two way, one i get a girl friend that's maybe evil and wants to kill me or a royally screw this up so bad she wants to kill me... either way i'm going to die" he said walking away with is head down (authors note he at this point accepts parker luck)

BACK AT HIS APARTMENT

Peter pulled out the slip of paper amora gave him and it developed in light. Standing there was a very naked amora "hello nurse" peter said. Amora wasted no time and walked over to peter. She snapped her fingers and peter's cloths where gone. She kissed peter hard and peter kissed back. Peter lifted her up and carried her to his bed

 **LEMON**

Peter throw her on the ben and she spread her legs "get your fine ass over her" she said and peter crawled on the bed. He inserted his cock into her pussy and started thrusting making the blonde beauty moan loudly "peter talk dirty" she said "what" he asked surprised "call me a bitch and whore" she said

Peter did what she asked "you like this you dirty whore you like being fucked by someone you just met" he said turning her around and slamming her from behind "yes i love it when your fuck me" she said "after tonight this pussy is mine got it. Nobody else is allowed to put there dicks anywhere near" he said pulling her hair up talking in her ear "yes this pussy is yours" she moaned "i'm going to reshape it so only mine can fill it" he said "yes please mark me as yours" she screamed

Peter started to spank her and thrust hard "your my bitch now" he said "yes master i'm your fuck toy" she moaned with her tongue hanging out. Peter grabbed her chest and used his spider powers creating more friction "god peter your so good" she moaned "i'm cumming" peter said "me too" she said

"I'm CUMMING" amora screamed and peter did the same. They both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep

 **LEMON AND FLASH BACK OVER**

"That sounded awesome to bad i was drunk the whole time" peter said "well like i said peter this pussy belongs to you know" she added "so you mean casual" he asked "well no i was thinking something more like dating if that's ok with you" she asked "hey if a girl wants to date me who am i to say no" he said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's what they did for the next 7 months peter and amora went on dates every week and after about 3 months she moved in with him. Amora never told him she was originally meant to kill thor or that she know he was spider-man. She never went back to asgard or to loki. She loved her life with peter and she loved him.

Peter and amora where sitting on the couch watching a horror movie but nether where scared they just laughed about how stupid it was "oh my god don't go towards the door" peter said eating popcorn "she is so going to die" peter said and amora giggled at peter

"You know he was standing there and ya still went" he said but then peter's spider sense went off and he grabbed amora and jumped backwards. When he landed there couch exploded "what was that" peter asked "me" said a voice. They both looked to it and saw loki standing there

"Amora get behind me" he said "oh calm down spider-man amora knows i would never hurt her" loki said "why" peter asked "you don't know" loki said "loki please don't" she pleaded "she is my spy here to seduce you and later kill the avengers" he said

Peter looked at her "peter it's not like that" she said "you lied to me and used me" he said hurt "no baby no i love you" she said walking towards him. Peter just kept backing up "now amora let's get out of here" loki said and he slammed his staff down and they both disappeared

In loki's chamber "well amora that was a nice disappearing act you did" loki said "how could you do that to me loki" she cried "what got you away from that mortal" he said "like hell i was happy with peter i loved him with all my heart and you took that from me" she said poking him in the chest

"Well none the less he now will never trust you again so now it's gone" loki said "no i'm going to go back and talk to you" she said and used her power to teleport back to peter

"Peter where are you" she asked "what do you want, is it to kill me" he asked "peter i would never hurt you, i love you with all my heart and i love living with you and being around you" she said "man if i were a spy that's what i would say" peter said not letting her come close "peter please. My main mission was to kill thor but i met you instead and fell in love" she said "amore why didn't you ever tell me" he asked

"I thought you would react like you are now" she said "well i have the right to freak out if loki walked in and told me the girl i wanted to marry was a spy" he said "you want to marry me" she asked "well of course i love you more than life itself" he said "then why didn't you ask" she yelled "because i was scared you would say no" he yelled back "will if you asked then i would have said yes you big idiot" she yelled "fine will you marry me" he asked "YES OF COURSE I WILL" she yelled "WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT" he yelled pulling out the ring "KISS ME PARKER" she yelled

Peter walked over to her and kissed her with passion "man i have to yell for you to do anything" she said "well maybe next time you should tell me if your an asgardian goddess" he said "why" she asked "because i woulda locked that beautiful ass down faster" he said "so are you still mad" she said

"Well when you left i told thor and loki is probably getting his ass beat so no" he smiled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amora and peter had gotten married and now had a baby on the way. Peter took off time as being spiderman till the baby was born. "Amora where is my super suit" he yelled looking out side seeing the avengers being destroyed boy some bad guys named the legion of doom "your what" she called "WHERE . IS . MY . SUPER SUIT" he yelled "i put it away" she said "where" he asked "why do you need to know" she asked "i need it" he told her "uh-ah you said you wouldn't be spiderman during the pregnancy" she said

"The public is in danger" he said "my evening is in danger" she said "where is my super suit woman we are talking about the greater good" he yelled "greater good i'm your wife i'm the greatest good you're ever going to get" she said

"Nevermind found it" he yelled and and off he went saving the day or should i say days as the avengers and the legion of doom fought for 3 days

Peter swung through there window covered in smoke and sot "what happened to you" amora asked sitting on the couch "not a word woman not a word" he said walking into the bathroom

 **THE END**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**


End file.
